1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fiber mat and a process of making the same, and, more particularly, to a glass fiber mat comprising fibers, a binder and a defined binder modifier. Embodiments of the present invention can have desired characteristics, such as, for example, improved wet web strength, as compared with a conventional mat where no such defined binder modifier is employed, and can be suitable for use in building materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High strength fiber mats are increasingly used in the building materials industry, most commonly in roofing shingles. Fiber mats have numerous other material applications, including use in roofing, siding and floor underlayment; insulation facers; floor and ceiling tile; and vehicle parts.
Various fiber mats and methods of making the same have been described previously. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,135,029; 4,258,098; 5,914,365; and 6,642,299, describe glass fiber mats made by a wet-laid process formed from glass fibers held together by a binder material. Typically, in wet processed glass fiber mats, the binder is applied in liquid form and dispersed onto the glass fibers by an applicator. Conventional wet processes strive to produce a uniform coating of binder on the glass fibers. After the binder and glass fibers have been dried and cured, the glass fiber mat is cut as desired.
A major problem in the manufacturing process and use of some known fiber mats is inadequate wet web strength. The wet web strength of wet glass mat has significant impact on glass mat production and mat properties. In order to prevent the mat web from breaking during production, the speed of the production line has to be adjusted (reduced) to the low wet web strength of the wet glass mat before curing. Also, a lower wet web strength requires a higher vacuum drawing to support the wet web and to minimize web breaking. However, a higher vacuum drawing will lead to undesired mat properties, for example, a high mat tensile ratio.